Mariposa
Summary As a child, Mariposa was abandoned by her parents, Heavenly soldiers who wanted to hide their sin of reproduction. Left to fend for herself, Mariposa slowly developed the skills to survive, becoming a skilled fighter and mage. One day, a planet she was staying on was attacked by the angel Langosta who, on a whim, adopted her as a little sister and taught her how to fight. When Langosta was recruited into Zabaniya by Warden, Mariposa joined her, gaining the title “Godhand”. As a member of Zabaniya, Mariposa quickly became stronger and stronger, rising up through the ranks. As she grew away from her violent sister, she began to better understand herself and what she wanted. She even fell in love and started a relationship with Deleter. However, the stronger she got, the more attention she got from Observer. Eventually, as the highest-ranking member of Zabaniya besides Observer herself, she was subject to Observer’s abuse. This, combined with her rapidly collapsing mental health and her relationship with Deleter, led to her thinking about escaping. After meeting and being inspired by Milky Way, Mariposa defeated Observer in combat and fled from Zabaniya, killed her sister in the most intense fight of her life, and ended her relationship with Deleter. Now, she wanders through the universe with Milky Way, meditating on her life and teaching martial arts to students that she finds have good hearts. Appearance Mariposa's body, as an angel, lacks any real physical substance and she can change it as she pleases, but she usually appears as a dark-skinned woman of average height, with long, curly dark brown hair. She's muscular and chubby, with big shoulders, and she has light brown eyes, almost like caramel. As an angel, she has wings - but unlike the standard feathery wings of an angel, hers are the fuzzier brown wings of a moth. They have various magical symbols on them, resembling colorful eyespots. She has a bright halo, and a pair of fuzzy brown antennae. Rarely seen without her trademark trench coat, Mariposa wears a simple, loose button-up blouse underneath with a blue bow at the collar, along with a long skirt and a wide-brimmed hat decorated with a flower. When in a more casual mood, she wears loose shirts, scarves, cardigans, and hoodies, along with sweatpants, jeans, and long skirts. She always wears knee-high lace-up boots. In her "true" angelic form, Mariposa's body shifts to more resemble a moth. She becomes coated with dark brown moth fur, and her eyes become the larger black compound eyes of a moth. She has four arms in this form, each with three fingers (including the thumb). Personality Mariposa is, in short, a sweetheart. Kind-hearted and idealistic, she humbly helps those who need her assistance in her travels. She is very humble and quiet, to the point of shyness, though she is thoughtful, deliberate, and considerate. She is very, very reflective, constantly thinking about her actions, thoughts, and emotions, and she meditates regularly. She is patient and understanding, and her martial art is based less on combat and more on self-understanding and control. She is a pacifist, and though she strongly dislikes fighting, doesn't hesitate or hold back when she has to, preferring to end fights as swiftly and painlessly as possible. Mariposa is somewhat oblivious and hard-headed, and has a hard time understanding puns or sarcasm. Internally, Mariposa is anxious and avoidant. She dislikes making big decisions, as she doesn't fully trust her judgment, and tends to shirk responsibility when possible. She is paranoid, constantly worried that others are working against her, though she deeply wants to help as much people as possible all the same. All she wants is a better world, and to feel like a confident, strong hero. She's mostly just tired and scared, however. She feels guilt over a lot of things, one of the most notable being her escape from Zabaniya. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Mariposa, also known as "Godhand" Classification: Angel Alignment: Neutral Good Color Identity: White/Blue/Green ---- Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 5'7 Weight: 150 lbs ---- Likes: Quiet, meditating, fruits, yogurt, bad jokes, rainy weather Dislikes: Conflict, having to kill people, hard decisions, Observer Affiliation: Good Combat Statistics Tier: At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, capable of using her entire body as if it were a bladed weapon, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), can absorb magic, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Capable of fighting on par with Milky Way and Deleter without her concepts, though she is weaker than both in terms of sheer power). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Casually blitzed and dodged shots from Base Deleter) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Effectively limitless. Range: Galactic, Low Multiversal via dimensional travel and explosion (can detonate primed objects from other universes) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Mariposa is a highly experienced mage with extensive knowledge and mastery of both magic and martial arts, having developed her own magic and fighting style. She is one of the few mages in the galaxy skilled enough to hold her own against the likes of Observer, Milky Way, and SOLSTICE in combat, and is widely considered to be one of the greatest martial artists known by the TGWA. Mariposa also excels at reading others and adapting to their combat styles based on observation, and is a phenomenal teacher who has taught many powerful mages, including Kuna and Fuse. Weaknesses: Mariposa is a pacifist and dislikes fighting, though, once she starts fighting, she doesn't hesitate. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As a being born of magic, Mariposa is a naturally talented mage, and, throughout her long life, she only honed her abilities and power further. When she was still in Zabaniya, Mariposa was the highest-ranking angel there, higher than even Deleter, and she’s only become stronger since then. Her array is of extremely high quality, permeating her soul and body and allowing her to pump large amounts of magic through her body for her spellcasting. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Mariposa can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for what is effectively an indefinite amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Mariposa’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel intergalactic distances. Radar: Mariposa’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Mariposa’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Mariposa’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Mariposa is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Mariposa has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Milky Way Butterfly: A physical and spiritual martial art developed by Mariposa (with Milky Way’s help) for her own use. Due to her long lifespan, Mariposa has had lots of time to master her martial arts. Her martial expertise and skill is enough for her to match the likes of SOLSTICE in physical combat. Milky Way Butterfly is a martial art dedicated to grace, speed, and finesse. In addition, the entire martial art is built around Mariposa’s desire to finish fights as quickly and painlessly as possible. It is mostly based around self-understanding, however, and is not fully combat-based. *'Butcherfly:' While Mariposa no longer uses her sister’s old combat style, she still remembers it well, and is still able to use it if pressed. Although Langosta’s original use of it was intentionally sadistic and painful, Mariposa has adapted it to be quick and painless. With exceptional speed, grace, strength, and precision, Mariposa can use her limbs as weapons, stabbing and slicing opponents apart. Her magic further amplifies this, allowing her to sever even the concepts of what she cuts through, inhibiting regeneration and healing, and then destroying her opponents through Explosion. Magnetism Magic: Mariposa has the magical power to manipulate magnetic forces on a level both physical and spiritual. As she has control over magnetic fields, she can manipulate and move objects and particles; she can even disassemble and reassemble objects on a quantum level. *'Attraction / Repulsion:' By tuning herself into the spiritual frequency of her opponent, Mariposa can manipulate spiritual magnetism to pull their soul - and their body - towards her. Or towards whatever else she designates as a magnetic anchor. No amount of normal physical resistance is enough to resist the spiritual pull of these techniques - only magic can. *'Forcefield:' Mariposa can manipulate magnetic fields to create a forcefield that refracts, reflects, and redirects magic and other forms of attack fairly easily, releasing it into the cosmic background of space and protecting herself from harm. *'Magnet Sphere:' A blue orb of magical energy, constructed out of magic. These spheres strip whatever they touch of their magnetic charge/fields, taking it into themselves. This destroys whatever they touch in the process, as it loses all the magnetism keeping it together. Explosion: One of Mariposa’s unique magical powers, and the power that she was most famed for during her employment by Observer. Mariposa can “prime” materials and objects she touches - whether physically or with her magic. These primed materials can be detonated whenever she pleases - this can be when she specifically triggers the explosion, when a specific condition is met, or after a certain amount of time. Either way, upon detonation, the primed object is annihilated on every level simultaneously - even on a conceptual level, leaving a huge, gaping hole in her target’s existence. Her explosions tend not to be specialized towards destroying anything in particular, though she can alter the primer to better suit the destruction of certain things. A primed object will remain primed indefinitely if not detonated, unless it is deliberately cancelled, and Mariposa can detonate it from any range, at any time. When used in combination with Milky Way Butterfly, Mariposa’s explosives are extremely dangerous and tend to be almost invariably lethal. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3